eternal_god_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang Ruo Chen
Quotes "When the warrior dies, the sword dies along with him. Now, since I have been reborn, it's time for the sword to be reborn as well! Abyss, I'll let your radiance return to this era!" Introduction Zhang Ruo Chen is the main protagonist of the novel Eternal God Emperor Appearance An extremely handsome young man. Personality He possesses a strong character, and doesn't submit to tyranny. He has an unwavering mind, doesn't speak out of place. Previous Life Zhang Ruochen was the only child of Emperor Ming, one of the nine great emperors in Kunlun's Field. Before his death, he was a talented warrior, sophisticated, with an incredible physical quality and thus cultivated the completion of the Heaven Realm, the highest level in Martial Arts, at the young age of 16. However, when he became the first person in the younger generation of Kunlun's Field, he died at the hands of his childhood sweetheart and fiancee, Princess Chi Yao. Princess Chi Yao was the daughter of Emperor Qing, one of the nine great emperors. Back in the old days, Emperor Ming and Emperor Qing were best friends. They even arranged the marriage between Zhang Ruochen and Princess Chi Yao. The childhood lovers grew up and practiced Martial Arts together. Zhang Ruochen was an attractive, talented young man while Chi Yao was a pretty and elegant lady. They were known as "the perfect match" throughout the field of Martial Arts. Their marriage would have been the hottest subject in the entire Kunlun's Field. However, Zhang Ruochen had never expected that Princess Chi Yao would indeed put him to death Current Life 800 years after his dead Zhang Ruochen reincarnated in of 16 year old boy with same name and Ninth son of Yunwu Commandery Prince. Among the sons that the Yunwu Commandery Prince had produced, eight of them had already acquired the "Sacred Mark". Left behind was Zhang Ruochen, who was already 16 yet still struggling to acquire the "Sacred Mark". He then became the joke of the Royal Family. Moreover, many people scorned him with an "outstanding father, cowardly son" status. There were even rumors in the palace saying that Zhang Ruochen was not the son of the Yunwu Commandery Prince. Being the only child who had not obtained the "Sacred Mark" had no doubt annoyed the entire Royal Family. That was why all the other princes identified Zhang Ruochen as the shame of the Royal Family. They never treated him like a real brother and even wanted him to die. In recent years, the Yunwu Commandery Prince also started keeping a distance from Concubine Lin and Zhang Ruochen. After being exiled by other concubines and princes, they had been kicked out of the Jade Palace and were moved to the side hall last night. Cultivation Techniques * Scripture of Emperor Ming's Empyrean * Mystery of Time and Space * Dragon and Elephant Prajna Palm * Abyss Ancient Sword * Sacred Sword Skill Equipment * Flash Shining Sword * Ice-fire Kylin Armour Relationships * Huang Yanchen * Shan Xiangling Items * Time and Space Spinel